Data storage devices are susceptible to physical failures, and fault tolerant techniques can be employed to avoid or minimize the impact of such failures. In some examples, physical disk drive components may be combined into one or more logical units to provide data redundancy and performance improvement. Data may also be distributed across the drives depending on the desired level of redundancy, performance, reliability, availability, and capacity. Different levels of resiliency can be achieved, for example, by different mirroring schemes or parity schemes or other types of erasure coding schemes.
In a system with storage devices, a performance issue in a single storage device can lead to performance issues for storage resources that are allocated across multiple storage devices. Some methods attempt to identify failures using specialized and disruptive diagnostics such as installing special firmware or injecting added data traffic, which can cause delays or disruptions and may produce mixed results.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented. The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.